Karasu Tengu
by librarat
Summary: Karasu Tsuki was placed on a team which consisted of Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina and Inuzuka Chihiro who trains them. Kushina and Minato die sealing the Kyuubi into their child. They wish wholeheartedly that Tsuki raises and loves their child. However, Hiruzen lies and tells the grief stricken Tsuki that all three perished. Tsuki and Naruto find each other and become a family.


Author's Note: I hope this story is well received. I've been thinking of writing this story for a while now and I've grown very fond Of Tsuki-Chan. Everyone, I just want to say that I would love to hear what you think of this story and I hope you all like Tsuki, and don't worry. It's only in the prelude that it's like this. And by this I mean the memories and time skips. Please don't let it scare you off!

Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing of the Naruto Universe and so unfortunately make no money off of this story.

Prelude

 _ **One**_

" _Okay, my name is Inuzuka Chihiro. I like my nindogs, helping train my niece Tsume, and going on kick-ass missions! I hate stupid men who look down on kunoichi and those that think a woman should be in the kitchen instead of whipping them into shape. My dreams for the future, well, hopefully I'll live to see my nindogs have pups of their own. Oh, and I hope that you three will turn in to kick-ass kunoichi who can hold their own against whatever you face!" The tanned brunette spoke with a wolfish grin that suited her perfectly._

" _Okay, I've told you a bit about myself, you're next Fan Clan." She stared at the young raven haired girl who looked like a princess in almost every way._

" _Um, well… My name is Uchiha Mikoto and I like gardening when I'm not training. I also like to spend time with Fugaku-Kun when he's not training or being prepared to lead the clan. I really hate it when people take one look at me and assume that I'm spoiled or shallow just because I was born into one of the founding clans of Konoha. I'll have you know that if I were to even think of not doing the chores my mother tasks me with, she would surely tan my hide._

 _My goals for the future; well, I want to restore honor to my clan. I know many people distrust those of us born to the Uchiha clan, but I want to do my best to win everyone's trust once more. I know it will be hard, but I feel as though I must do this. And hopefully, when I'm older, I'll be able to have children of my own and pass everything I've learned to them." The raven blushed after all that she had said and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She was embarrassed by all that she had said and didn't know if her new teammates and Sensei would laugh at her._

 _Chihiro nodded in approval, she hadn't expected this but she was sure that the Uchiha girl and she would get along perfectly; the other two girls had yet to be determined._

" _Okay, you next Whirlpool Clan." The redhead in the middle became a bit red in the face but she calmed herself in front of her Sensei and teammates, not wanting to explode and have them retreat from her like everyone else did._

" _My name is Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane! I like ramen and training! I hate jerks who make fun of people without knowing them and are mean on purpose just because they think it's funny! I want to be the first female Hokage and make this world peaceful so everyone doesn't have to fight and be hurt ever again!" She ended her passionate speech with a wide smile as her red hair caught the sunlight and made it seem as though there was a flame raging about her head. She refused to be nervous about anything that she had just said and crossed her arms, daring them to laugh at her._

 _Chihiro grinned; she liked this little spit-fire and felt as though she would be great. The kid had a loud presence and a flame that seemed to burn just as bright. "Great, great. Okay, you next, uh…"_

" _The name I was given upon my birth is Karasu Tsuki. I like many things but am unable to afford them seeing as I live on the orphan's funding. I love the sound of the shamisen and I often spend a lot of my time reading in the town library when I am not training. I, I cannot stand people who would judge someone else just because they are related to them. I understand the difference between the Kunai and the Scroll it is sealed within._

" _I wish, if I am to live long enough, that I will find people who will become most precious to me and that I will be strong enough to keep them with me. I will hope that in the future I will gain a family that accepts me for me and I shall stride to do the same for them. And if I am so blessed, I hope to pass along the Will of Fire." The pale young girl with long white hair smiled then and her golden eyes softened from when they had been cold and unfeeling. A light pink flushed her cheeks after she had finished speaking from her heart and she tried to regain the cold, emotionless façade she had used throughout her life to no avail. Instead, she settled for looking over her Sensei's shoulder to see the Hokage Mountain. Hashirama-Sama, Tobirama-Sama, and the Hokage that ruled now, Sarutobi-Sama were all gazing out over the village, their enormous rock faces stern and unyielding._

 _Chihiro couldn't contain her genuine smile after hearing about her third student. No matter what kind of face the preteen tried to put on, she could see, Tsuki-Chan had a pure heart that had a never ending capacity for love. To give and receive._

 _She just knew that these three girls would be great. They'd grow to be great kunoichi and even better women._

" _Okay, I want to meet you in the Forest of Death. You'll be having your final test there. Don't disappoint me pups." She sped off in a shunshin, eager to tell her brother about her three students._

 _ **Two**_

 _The three newly minted Genin of Konoha walked together quietly among the bustling of the streets. One simply didn't know how to engage in conversation so she stayed quiet, the other two felt awkward as they tried and failed to think up things to say. Kushina and Mikoto followed along after Tsuki silently, glancing at each other as they went. Slowly, the noise died away and the three found themselves in a quieter part of Konoha, a place that was truly beautiful and filled with life despite the lack of noise._

 _The Hot-Blooded Habanero of Konoha and princess of the Uchiha Clan watched stunned as their teammate's ice-like mask dropped and shattered completely. Tsuki smiled gently at the swaying cherry blossom trees and the flowers that bloomed so prettily among the vibrant green grass._

 _She turned to face Kushina and Mikoto swiftly, so swift that Mikoto worried that the smaller girl would fall or hurt herself in her extremely tall tengu geta's. Tsuki didn't however and stood as tall as she could, balanced perfectly on the uneven ground._

" _I vow to do my absolute best while we are on this team together. I would very much like for the three of us to be great comrades and friends. Though, I have never had a friend before so I believe it will be difficult for me." She bowed then, gracefully and without losing her balance._

 _Mikoto looked at Kushina in shock before the both of them smiled and reached out their hands to the pale girl with pale hair in front of them. She looked so heartbreakingly lonely when she said those words that the two in front of her just had to reach out._

" _Tsuki-Chan, I'm sure that we'll be the greatest of friends and the best of Kunoichi, dattebane! I look forward to getting to know you, Mikoto-Chan and Chihiro-Sensei!" Kushina smiled brightly after grabbing Tsuki's right hand tightly._

" _I'm glad I've been put on this team with Kushina and you Tsuki-Chan! I just know the three of us will be best friends. I have a second sense about things like this I'll have you know. I can tell that the friendship we create will never be broken. Never." Mikoto clasped Tsuki's left hand in the both of hers and marveled at how much smaller her white haired teammate seemed to be compared to both her and Kushina._

 _Tsuki's golden eyes widened, and she graced them both with a rare smile that made her cheeks flush just as they had done the day before when they were all introducing themselves. "Thank you, really." She whispered softly as the three continued to hold hands and smile at one another._

 _ **Three**_

" _Okay pups, we're gonna be meeting Jiraiya of the three Sannin and his new team of brats. I thought sparring with them would do you some good seeing as they're an all boy squad and you have to get used to fighting against guys." Chihiro-Sensei spoke as the four kunoichi leapt through the trees, from one branch to another. She twitched subtly when she noticed Tsuki fall just a second behind her teammates only to make up for her lapse with a great push off of one of the smaller branches that landed her right next to Chihiro to keep time with her once more._

 _The four made quick work of getting to team seven's training grounds. Tsuki immediately went into one of her training kata's while Mikoto followed along with her, following her friend's flowing movements not as gracefully but well on her way. Chihiro sparred with Kushina, the spitfire grinning broadly as she moved quickly to and fro, attempting to get the drop on her Sensei._

 _They had been waiting only twenty minutes before the great Toad Sage of Konoha and his three students showed up. Jiraiya smiled lecherously at Chihiro and got an enraged hound after him for his troubles. Chihiro smirked, Mikoto smiled dangerously, Kushina laughed harshly, Tsuki; well, Tsuki leapt forward and thrust her hand sized fighting fan between the hound and the Sannin quickly; her Kimono top barely fluttering in the breeze as she did so._

 _Her golden eyes were closed halfway as she separated the two and she stared directly at a tree that was off a ways._

" _Ah, Tsuki-Chan thanks for the help! It's good to see you again Little Crow." Jiraiya smiled down at the small girl and patted her head, ignoring the snarling hound as everyone around them looked on in surprise. Tsuki bowed her head to him slightly before moving over to her team._

 _Before Kushina and Mikoto could utter a word, their Sensei cleared her throat and began to speak, "Okay, Jiraiya, who should we pair up first?"_

 _ **Four**_

 _The sunny blond of Jiraiya's team pulled his teammates along as he tried to gain the attention of the three kunoichi in front of him, "That spar between you and Fugaku was amazing Mikoto-Chan!"_

 _Mikoto glanced back at the sullen Uchiha to the right of the blond and shyly smiled at him before wincing at the bruise on his cheek. Kushina laughed as she turned around, "You got that right; this just means that you can't go easy on us since we won't on you."_

 _The blond winced at her words before brightening once again, "I think we should re-introduce ourselves. If we're going to be sparring together, we should know one another a little better, don't you think?"_

 _Tsuki turned to him, a rather dangerous cut covered by a small piece of gauze caught the three male shinobi's attention and the one who had caused it sighed and reached his hand out to her. "My name's Nara Hiro. I'm sorry about that; che, if my mom finds out she'll throw a fit."_

 _Tsuki cocked her head at him causing her long, white hair to sway a bit, "Why, if you were an enemy it would no doubt have ended a lot more badly than it did. I am grateful that you went up against me without pulling your punches; it will surely help in preparing me for when I am in a real battle. My name is Karasu Tsuki."_

 _The other four pre-teens watched in surprise as the normally stoic Nara's silver eyes widened before he smirked at the petite kunoichi in front of him._

" _You're different, but a good different, way better than those fangirls I had to deal with listening to back at the academy. I'm glad that we were able to spar, to be honest those kicks of yours hurt pretty badly and I wouldn't be surprised if I've got tons of bruises now. I also wouldn't have expected you to be a close-range fighter based on your looks." Hiro's two teammates looked at each other in disbelief; this was the most they'd heard Hiro speak in one day in the month that they had all been on the same team._

 _The two quiet members of both of the teams smiled at each other before turning back to their teammates. The blond shook himself slightly before re-introducing himself to the three kunoichi, "My name's Namikaze Minato and I'm sure the six of us will all be good friends."_

" _Hn, Mikoto already knows me pretty well, but since I haven't met you two before now; my name is Uchiha Fugaku and one day I will lead the Uchiha Clan. However, I ask that you don't treat me as Clan heir for fear of myself becoming arrogant and bringing my downfall upon myself." Fugaku was serious and to the point and it made Mikoto giggle which caused the male Uchiha to look at her softly._

 _ **Five**_

 _Kushina walked along morosely, she couldn't believe that the Kumo ninja were kidnapping her. And that she was so weak that she couldn't even get away from them. She hoped that someone would follow the trail that she was leaving but she was beginning to tire._

 _She sighed to herself and held back her tears. Mikoto would be so sad, and Tsuki, Tsuki wouldn't be able to handle it. The smaller teen had become a very dear sister and comrade to Kushina during their six months as teammates. What, what if she never saw them again? And it was all because of the damn fox sealed within her._

 _She never noticed the yellow flash that took out the Kumo ninja pushing her forward nor the one in front of her as she continued walking with her head facing the ground. She began to fall because of the exhaustion plaguing her when arms wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air._

 _Kushina's eyes widened as she looked up and saw Minato. He had come for her and saved her. Her cheeks flushed as he whispered to her gently and her heart began to beat quickly._

 _They neared Konoha's wall within no time, Minato set Kushina on her feet and untied her arms before they began to move to the gate quickly only to be bombarded with a flash of white that enveloped Kushina tightly._

 _Tsuki was sobbing, her golden eyes rimmed with red as Mikoto came up behind her with a relieved smile as she too fell upon the two girls with a nearly bone crushing hug. Fugaku and Hiro sighed in relief as Tsuki's arms tightened even more around Kushina. "Thank Kami, I was so worried!" She leaned back to look at her exhausted friend as Mikoto let both of them go before Tsuki turned to Minato and nearly crushed him with her hug._

 _Minato could hardly believe that Tsuki was hugging him; she never really touched anyone unless they were all sparring. He smiled slightly and went to hug her back when he noticed Hiro glaring death at him. Minato smirked at the taller boy before hugging her back._

" _Ne, Tsuki, how did you know I was taken?" Kushina asked while rubbing her throbbing eyes as Tsuki pulled away from the blond and looked at her miserably._

" _You left your Fuuinjutsu book at my apartment so I decided to return it to you. I knocked on your door and entered when because it wasn't locked. It looked as though you had fought with someone. I didn't even hesitate and went to Minato-Kun. He is the fastest of us and would find you in no time at all. I didn't doubt that, not for a second." Tsuki then bowed to Minato, entirely grateful before turning to Kushina and hugging her tightly once more._

 _Thanking the Gods, she let a small smile grace her face when Kushina hugged her back._

 _ **Six**_

 _Tsuki turned to Hiro as the sleepy teen stood in her small kitchen and yawned as he tried to make sense of what happened. He had woken on the floor of Tsuki's bedroom with the two Uchihas' sleeping side-by-side and Minato who had cuddled up to Kushina._

 _He watched the small girl make breakfast before realizing what was so wrong about the situation. Tsuki wasn't wearing her tengu geta hence she was a lot shorter than he had even seen her before. Hiro rested against the door frame before finally deciding to speak._

" _I'm glad Minato was able to track Kushina down." Tsuki nodded her head; her eyes were still red-rimmed from all the crying she had done last night when she thought that she might never see her friend again._

" _I have never had friends before they reached their hands out to me. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit pathetic last night, but, my teammates have become my family." The kunoichi in front of Hiro stopped at the table as she set down plates and bowls; she had a small smile on her face as she spoke wholeheartedly._

 _The Nara shinobi could only smirk, it had scared him last night to see the usually calm Tsuki in such a state before he realized that he probably would have reacted almost the same way if it had been his brother, Shikaku. Although, it would have been less severe seeing as he had a serious support system who could shoulder some of the burden, Tsuki had no one who could really do that for her though._

" _You know, I'm here for you. Besides, what would I do without the only sane kunoichi in Konoha?" He teased and was able to goad a laugh from the usually stoic Tsuki. The pale teenager blushed slightly at the compliment before smiling brightly when the remaining members of Team Seven and Team Three all appeared behind Hiro._

 _ **Seven**_

" _Okay teams, this is the final round of the Chunin Exams and your roles here will be to fight against the Chuunin selected to examine you. I wish you good luck." The proctor announced as she stood in front of the shinobi gathered in front of her. Quite a few were left and it was easily divided equally between the male and female ranks; she was proud that she was here to witness such a thing as the girls in front of her were actively taking part to show up the boys. A lot of men still claimed that being ninja was a man's job and that women were supposed to take care of the children and cook. Bah, like hell! Even if she did get married, she would still be on active duty; the kunoichi in her wouldn't allow her husband to stop her from doing her beloved job._

 _Mikoto was one of the first to go up against a very brawny Chunin who was easily dealt with as the Uchiha used her speed and precision to cause the Chunin to admit defeat. There were applauds and cat calls as Mikoto bowed to her opponent before stepping off of the field._

 _Fugaku followed a few matches afterwards and he too easily wrapped up his battle with ease. The other two boys of Team Seven showed their prowess as well, Minato using Fuuinjutsu which awed the crowd and Hiro who used the Shadow Arts the Nara Clan was renowned for to show his opponent how deadly the shadows could truly be to someone with a weak mind._

 _Kushina lost against the Chunin she fought against but gracefully bowed out of the fight when she realized that her water jutsu's would do no good against her lightning based opponent. Tsuki was drawn up against the worst opponent though._

 _Hatake Sakumo was at the higher level of Chunin near Jōnin rank and had earned the name 'The White Fang of Konoha.' He bowed to Tsuki and she mirrored his action before jumping back and examining him closely. The silver haired teen nodded appreciatively as he took out his white chakra sabre and settled into a stance. Sakumo was eager to see what this little Genin Kunoichi could do and smiled when she set off for the first move; she used a Shunshin to get closer to him and aimed to kick him directly in the stomach._

 _Sakumo wasn't used to such speed from a Genin and was caught off guard, therefore earning him a very vicious kick to the stomach; the pain was enhanced by the tengu geta she masterfully wore, the tooth digging in painfully. He grabbed her bandage wrapped leg before she could move and attempted to break it only to be lifted into the air by the slighter girl and kicked off._

 _As he fell back to the ground, he watched her flit about in the air as though she had wings; Sakumo righted himself and fell to his feet lightly before bringing his sabre up and blocking the slender katana that aimed for his head. His muscles tensed as he pushed against Tsuki. The girl was certainly strong, though not quite strong enough to handle him, maybe in time but not at this current moment._

 _He could see it in the Genin's eyes, she too realized this and they both knew that he would beat her in Ninjutsu as well. He'd had more time to learn and he had clan techniques to fall back on as well._

 _Tsuki sighed before pulling back and lifting her hand up into the air._

" _Karasu Tsuki of Team Three, Affiliation: Konoha humbly resigns from this match against Hatake-Senpai. Due to the fact that I am not nearly as learned quite yet and I would rather live to fight another day." Sakumo gaped at her behind his mask; she had realized the true nature of the match._

 _ **Eight**_

" _Yo, Tsuki-Chan!" An arm wrapped itself around Tsuki's slender neck and Hiro nearly growled in frustration as Sakumo smirked at the Chunin behind his face mask. The teams Seven and Three had all made it to Chunin status after the exams; Mikoto, Fugaku, Hiro and Minato because of their skill and efforts and Kushina and Tsuki despite not winning. The two girls graciously bowed out of the fight when they realized that they had gotten the worst match ups and knew that they couldn't beat their opponents because of their current level of skill._

 _To continue with the fight would have been foolish and could have jeopardized their careers. The Hokage was very pleased with their intelligence and even commended Tsuki on the words she had spoken when retiring from the fight._

 _After that though was when the problem appeared. The other four members were amused by Hiro's anger while Tsuki remained oblivious and continued to treat Sakumo with respect and friendliness while Hiro would glare death at the White Fang and continuously try to trap their Senpai in his shadows. Needless to say, it never worked and only made Sakumo laugh as he got closer and closer to Tsuki._

" _So, Tsuki-Chan I was thinking the two of us could spar some more and work on your sword skills. They're pretty good for someone without a master to teach you." Sakumo complimented as he continued to lean against Tsuki, trying and failing to relieve the ache that his latest mission had caused. Tsuki bore the majority of his weight without a complaint though, almost as though she knew that he was injured but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?_

 _Meh, it wasn't like he had anyone that actually cared aside from his nindogs, and with that, he happily reached down with the hand that was wrapped around Tsuki's neck to her rapidly developing bust only to be caught harshly by Hiro who seemed to be glaring at him with absolute darkness in his silver eyes. Sakumo eye smiled at him innocently as the three of them stopped in the middle of the road._

 _Tsuki stared at the two blankly before looking down at Sakumo's abdomen. "Sakumo-Senpai, you should know better than to let yourself get hurt and not treat it." She said after a moment or two. The now Jounin looked down at her surprised before she kicked off the ground and quite literally carried him to her apartment in her arms as she ran along the tops of the buildings on silent and light feet. Hiro couldn't contain the hilarity of the situation and laughed silently to himself as he followed along._

 _The great White Fang of Konoha was being carried in the arms of a Chunin like a princess. A princess that was just about five feet and eleven inches tall while the one that carried him was maybe five feet and three inches while wearing her tengu geta._

 _Hiro removed his standard shinobi shoes before stepping into the living room of Tsuki's home and smirked at the blushing Hatake as Tsuki forced him to take off his mesh undershirt before prodding and poking at the painful looking slash that was embedded towards the right of Sakumo's lower abdomen._

 _The white haired teen sighed in relief before placing both of hands just above the wounded skin and pushing her chakra out as her golden eyes closed in concentration. She spoke gently and without hesitation as the chakra gathered and pulsed around her hands, a vivid indigo that differed greatly from the other Iryo-Nin's green energy._

 _Sakumo and Hiro both watched impressed as Tsuki opened her eyes and smiled, pulling her hands away from the wound she revealed that only tan skin was left and it was completely healed without the risk of infection setting in._

 _ **Nine**_

 _Tsuki woke up to someone lightly crawling into her bed and putting an arm around her waist. She yawned and grabbed the hand of the person softly, "Sakumo-Senpai, what are you doing?"_

" _Sorry to wake you up Tsuki-Chan. But I need comfort. Karin was being mean to me!" Sakumo whined as he cuddled up to Tsuki and wrapped his arms around her slender waist even tighter._

" _Senpai, you should just confess to her already." Tsuki stated simply which caused the silver haired ninja behind her to laugh. "It's not that easy though Tsuki. It hurts when you get rejected and I like Karin so much. I don't want to be rejected." Sakumo said piteously before crying out after Tsuki twisted in his grip and poked him between his eyes before smiling at him gently._

" _I know you should also live with regrets Senpai. Do you really believe that you'll be able to forgive yourself if you don't show Karin-Senpai that you care about her? It may hurt to be rejected, but it'll hurt far worse if you try to contemplate the what-ifs. Sakumo-Senpai, you should live your life without regrets and if Karin-Senpai does reject you, I'll be sure to defend your honor and help you stand back up once more." Tsuki sat up and brought Sakumo with her before heading to the kitchen to get started on breakfast._

 _The only living Hatake Clan member could only grin at his younger friend and follow her. He suddenly felt as though he could finally confess his feelings for his fellow Jounin Yamamoto Karin-Chan._

 _ **Ten**_

 _A flash of silver ducked passed Hiro who scowled upon realizing who it was and wrapped Tsuki in a great hug which showed just how happy Sakumo was at the time. Kushina giggled and Minato smiled at his Senpai who was currently rubbing his cheek against Tsuki's._

" _Tsuki-Chan, you're brilliant!" Sakumo exclaimed before picking Tsuki up into his arms and swinging her around as a young kunoichi with lavender colored hair and sparkling plum eyes appeared before them with a blush on her cheeks as she watched Sakumo swing his friend about with a smile._

" _Sakumo, you're going to make her dizzy!" The kunoichi laughed before watching in surprise when Tsuki threw her arm out and with it her kimono top's sleeve caught the air which she used to throw herself into the air and land lightly onto the ground once more in front of them._

 _She narrowed her eyes at Sakumo before glancing at the kunoichi, ah; it could only be Karin-Senpai. She had listened to Sakumo-Senpai enough for her to recognize the female Jounin._

 _She bowed to Karin and spoke softly, "I am happy that you return Sakumo-Senpai's affections. From all that he's told me about you, you seem to be a very nice person Karin-Senpai and I would hate to have to engage you in battle because of breaking Senpai's heart." She smiled serenely, her eyes half lidded as she stared at Karin._

 _The older kunoichi understood what her stare meant. She smiled back at Tsuki and lifted her hand to the younger. The Chunin smiled truly this time and lifted her hand also, the two shook hands._

 _Sakumo frowned in confusion only to smile when his girlfriend and best friend turned to him, both smiling._

 _ **Eleven**_

" _Sakumo-Senpai what is-" Tsuki froze after opening the door to reveal Sakumo and his newborn Kakashi. Sakumo looked haggard and his spiky silver hair was drooping slightly, Kakashi was simply crying continuously no matter what Sakumo did to calm the babe._

 _She pulled the man and his child into her apartment and set Sakumo on the couch while she took Kakashi into her own arms and gently rocked him. "Now, now Kashi-Chan, you should be good for your Tou-Chan. He's doing his best raise you, you know." The babe quieted and began to coo at the beautiful lady holding him. He sniffled before turning his face into her neck, relaxing more and more until he slipped off to sleep._

 _Sakumo sighed in relief and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "Tsuki-Chan, I just don't know what to do. Without Karin, I don't know how I'm going to raise him."_

 _Tsuki looked at her Senpai in sadness; he'd been devastated when Karin had died after giving birth to their child. Looking down at the little Hatake, she smiled and thanked Karin for being so strong and giving life to Kakashi. She had aided in his birth and had been the one to use her own chakra to help Karin along when it became clear that the lavender haired woman might lose her child._

 _Karin had begged Tsuki not to let her child die though she knew that it would hurt Tsuki terribly. The white haired woman closed her eyes and let her indigo chakra flow over the slowly dying woman and held Karin's hand as the doctors begged her to stop. The last thing Tsuki heard before she blacked out was Karin, thanking her and pleading with her to look after her child._

" _Senpai, I've said it many times before but allow me to say it once more. You are my family, I will help you when you need it and I will pull you along. I won't stop doing that because you're my precious family. No matter what." She quietly sat down next to him with Kakashi still cradled in her arms and closed her eyes when Sakumo rested his head on her shoulder and quietly began to cry._

 _Sakumo cried and thought that he really should have known better. Ever since meeting her, Tsuki was there for him. Kami, she had even promised to kick Karin's ass if she rejected him. He smiled through his tears; he really couldn't have picked a better person as his sister. Despite everything, Tsuki always took on everyone else's pain and helped them through it._

 _ **Twelve**_

" _Otou-Chan, can I call Tsuki, Tsuki-Ba-Chan?" The question stunned Sakumo and made him stop as he lead his son back their home after all the training the four year-old had done. He looked down at Kakashi and smiled. "Of course you can Kashi-Chan. I think Tsuki would like that a lot." He couldn't help ruffling his son's gravity defying hair at the little boy's hidden pout behind his mask at the nickname._

 _The two continued their walk until a young woman with long white hair caught their attention and caused Kakashi to run forward._

" _Tsuki-Ba-Chan!" The little boy cried out as the woman turned around with a smile and easily caught the little boy. Only slightly stunned at hearing the boy call him auntie, she hugged him tighter._

" _Hello Kashi-Chan, Sakumo-Senpai. I was just coming to get you. We've been called on a mission."_

 _ **Thirteen**_

" _Senpai!" Sakumo heard Tsuki as he turned to face his opponent only for Tsuki to appear next to him and push him out of the way. Tsuki screamed as the jutsu sliced into her body, all but destroying her clothing as she collapsed to the ground. She had seen the second attacker and moved to protect Sakumo. He was the mission's team leader and he couldn't be allowed to perish. Especially since he had Kashi-Chan waiting for him back at home._

 _Sakumo was enraged but he kicked his attackers into the trees and wrapped Tsuki in his arms tightly, shielding her body with his own as he pressed a kiss into her hair and jumped high into the trees with the rest of his teammates following him._

 _This mission was far too dangerous and it would kill him if Tsuki or one of the others died on his watch._

" _Everyone, we're going back to Konoha!"_

 _ **Fourteen**_

 _Sakumo was grabbed tightly by his son and Kushina as he watched through the window. He turned to Hiro and expected to be punched but the younger Jounin only smiled at him._

" _Thank you, you brought her back. Thank you." Hiro could only repeat those words again and again as he watched Tsuki struggle to stay alive in the medical bed._

 _Three days later, Tsuki opened her eyes to greet Hiro's. The other Jounin looked sad and Tsuki could only guess why. She forced herself out of the bed despite Hiro trying to stop her and punched him in the stomach as he began to yell at her before gathering her clothes and quickly changing. She slipped her tengu geta and practically flew out of the open window._

 _Gliding through the air and clutching at one of her more serious wounds, she began to search for Sakumo. Right in the town's square, people were throwing harsh words at him and branding him a coward. All in front of Kashi-Chan._

 _Enraged, Tsuki dropped from the air right on a fellow Jounin who was incredibly loud about the matter silencing him instantly as he ate dirt. She panted heavily as she glared at the people around her and waited for Sakumo to lift his head._

" _Tsu- Tsuki-Ba-Chan!" Kakashi threw himself at Tsuki and she braced herself for the little boy's weight. Her legs trembling in exhaustion, she smiled at the frightened little boy before Sakumo looked at her, he was so scared. The mission was a failure and she had been so badly injured. What if she blamed him?_

" _Sakumo, you did wonderfully. You saved everyone on the team including myself. More than that, you brought us all back home." She stepped off of the downed shinobi, her shoes digging in painfully and causing him to groan loudly_ _as she stepped over to Sakumo. Tsuki wrapped a trembling arm around him, her other holding Kakashi as she hugged him tightly._

" _But-" "Foolish Hatake, do you remember what I said the first time we met? 'I would rather live to fight another day.' You brought us all home, you shouldn't be ashamed of that. Remember, Konoha was based on friendship and teamwork. Anyone who cannot see that is not a true Konoha Shinobi. Not to mention, civilians have no place judging us ninja. They do not risk their lives every day for the sake of this village so they do not understand the stress placed upon us."_

 _Tsuki handed Kakashi back to his stunned father and turned, standing as tall as she could she spoke, attracting the attention of every shinobi and civilian passing by. Minato and Fugaku watched their injured friend proudly and moved over to them attracting even more attention._

" _Hatake Sakumo has done an extremely noble thing. He brought five shinobi, all of whom under his command back to Konoha, back to their families, their loved ones. Will you condemn him or commend him? Konoha was born because of the friendship and teamwork of the Founders and Sakumo has done their ideal justice. I ask once more: Will you condemn him, or commend his Will of Fire!" Her words lit the flames of passion that lay within each of the shinobi's hearts and they positively roared out their approval._

 _And so it spread through the village and the Nation, that Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, was a true hero to all of Konoha with a Will of Fire that matched the Shodaime Hokage's depths._

 _ **Fifteen**_

" _Tsuki-Ba-Chan, Hiro-Ji-Chan; be careful on your mission!" Kakashi, now fourteen and a Jounin stood alongside his father and Minato who had an arm wrapped around a heavily pregnant Kushina's waist as the Yondaime Hokage and his wife bid farewell to their friends._

 _Seeing the darkness that still lay within Kakashi's remaining eye, Tsuki smiled and hugged her nephew in all but blood tightly. "Kashi-Chan, we're here for you. We all know loss, and we will all be here to help you through it, you just have to allow us."_

 _And with her final parting words, Tsuki and Hiro left on their mission. Only to return to utter destruction two day after Tsuki's birthday, the tenth of October._

 _ **Sixteen**_

 _Tsuki was quiet as she lifted herself from her bed, everything hurt so badly. Her head was pounding, she had yet to heal any of her wounds from her mission, yet what hurt the most was her heart._

 _She and Hiro had come home, happy yet exhausted to find half the village demolished and every shinobi that could be spared was working on repairing the village._

 _Tsuki had immediately rushed to the Uchiha Compound and found everyone safe and then with Hiro following her, she went to the house where Minato and Kushina lived. Her friends weren't there; she moved almost as fast as Minato when using his Hiraishin to enter the Hokage Tower._

 _She burst into the Hokage's office and collapsed as the one who greeted her was the Sandaime, not the Yondaime. Hiro kneeled next to her and rested his hands on her shoulders and tensed, ready for anything that the Sandaime might say._

" _Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Minato are deceased Tsuki-Chan." The words were said kindly but Tsuki didn't react._

" _Naruto, what about Naruto?" She cried as the ANBU all shifted awkwardly in the room as their Sandaime prepared to lie cruelly to such an outstanding shinobi who was one of the most excited about the child's birth._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed sadly, and shook his head. Unable to speak the words that he had told himself would utterly crush Tsuki. He couldn't allow her to take Naruto and endanger the boy. She would no doubt tell him of his heritage and with it, his enemies._

 _Tsuki's eyes widened as an agonized cry tore itself from her throat before an absolutely fear inducing scream was ripped from her. The ANBU stepped forward but were halted by Hiro who threw his arms around Tsuki and comforted her. He hadn't expected this; no-one could have expected such an outcome._


End file.
